


The demons

by TheJediFlash



Series: McCreesus [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediFlash/pseuds/TheJediFlash
Summary: The devil sends their demons to test our fair lord and saviour
Series: McCreesus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681075
Kudos: 1





	The demons

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're shit posts but you can't stop me

The ice cold devil sent out it's servants one by one to tempt McCree. First a silver demon who offered to show him skills that would forever taint his heart of murder and death but he would not succumb to the demon's ways. Undeterred by the failure our devil sent a second a demon whose body seemed bright red with flames. The demon offered onto him power, power to transform him into something even more powerful than he could imagine but still McCree could not be swayed to follow this demon's path. The last a mere shadow of a man, whom under the guise of friendship, offered to show McCree the path of enlightenment. But this would not be for the shadow man held a secret under his control he had the deadly beast. McCree knew this demon was hiding something in an attempt to find out what, he humoured the demon's request but for no matter what the shadowy creature through at him, McCree would not succumb to the demon's way.


End file.
